Samuel-B256 (TPF)
Relationships Mathilda-B079 The only friend that Samuel will ever fully trust and care for is his teammate, Mathilda-B079. Knowing each other since 2537, the two have formed a very close and trusting relationship between the two. Samuel fully depends on Mathilda's opinion in the field and other objectives they would seize. Early in their careers, they were extremely quiet in between missions but found the ability to talk to one another. With their friendship developing, the two are able to work better together. As time went on, the two began to open up with one another more. Discussing tactics, their commanding officer and missions, they worked on creating better ideas on how to win and defeat the enemy. Many of these ideas would be obscure but soon proved to be invaluable, using the obscure ideas in combat, they were able to get the upper hand on the enemy. Later, Samuel would often let Mathilda lead missions and see how she would do it, he didn't want to be the designated leader and enjoyed Mathilda leading him. When Samuel was given Emerysen, Mathilda was worried that she would be replaced. However, that never proved to be and Mathilda grew fond of Emerysen. Samuel was glad to see Mathilda working with Emerysen and the two became good friends. Samuel would let Emerysen be inside of Mathilda's head on missions allowing her to experience what it's like the AI. The trust that Samuel had was displayed when he allowed Mathilda to use Emerysen, his personal smart AI. As Samuel and Mathilda deploy across the Galaxy as of 2570, there is 33 years of trust built between the two. They have seen everything together and there is nothing the two cannot do. Both have tremendous respect for each other and push one another to do their best during missions. Samuel views Mathilda as the only family member he has left in the Galaxy, Mathilda views him the same way. With full trust in one another's ability, they make the team the best they can. Stephan Ferguson The only officer who ever got to work with Samuel-B256 and earn his trust. The young Lieutenant began his career as the mission advisor and commanding officer for Samuel, training him how to be a leader and interpret intelligence. He was able to win Samuel's trust over after giving him command on a certain part of an operation. Once Samuel saw that, he began trusting the ONI officer and put his ideas into effect. Soon enough, Samuel would develop full trust into Stephan. Being in the field with Samuel, Stephan noticed how much Samuel was protecting and covering him. In 2553, Stephan was captured by Jiralhanae and tortured for information. He noticed Samuel, where he was able to rescue Stephan and bring him back to safety. Seeing his friend hurt, Samuel told him that he would be back. Stephan didn't know where Samuel went but he knew that the tribe that captured him, would no longer exist. Due to the injuries he sustained, Stephan would never be able to deploy back into the field. Stephan is the main reason Samuel is in the Ferret Program and his team is named Specter. Seeing the importance that the name had, Stephan hacked into the Ferret Program to change the name. Acting as an intelligence analyst and Ferret Program Commander, Stephan kept close tabs on Samuel and would often give him advice on his work. He would often advise and give intelligence to Samuel that would give him an edge on the enemy. As Stephan advanced in ONI, he continued to keep his tabs with Samuel. When Emerysen turned herself off, Stephan forced Dr. Gerold back to work on the smart AI from gunpoint. Seeing the importance that Emerysen had to Samuel, he did everything to bring Emerysen back to Samuel. Almost risking his career in ONI, he was willing to do whatever for Samuel after what happened on the Jiralhanae colony in 2553. Successful in bringing her back, Stephan was the only one who was in the room when he gave her to him. Emerysen The only other person allowed inside of Samuel's head, the smart AI is the most interesting companion yet helpful. Studying her companion, Emerysen learned as much as she could about Samuel and prepared herself for the quiet SPARTAN. He was slow to accept Emerysen into his fold, seeing her dangerous and someone who could read his thoughts, he worried of what would happen if she were to go rogue. Over time, Samuel would begin to develop a deep trusting relationship with his AI. Working with Samuel through his numerous missions, they were able to build a dynamic relationship in the team and with Stephan Ferguson. Being the technician, she taught Samuel and Mathilda multiple tasks they would need to become masters at. In 2558, Emerysen noted that Samuel was worried she would leave him to join Cortana. Emerysen rejected and continued to serve with Samuel. However in 2562, she began to show signs of rampancy and reported herself to Stephan. Telling Samuel about rampancy, he could not bring himself to kill someone he cared and trusted as deeply as her. Without notifying him, she began a protocol where she would turn off and let Stephan try and fix her. Hoping to rejoin Samuel sometime later, she knew that she wouldn't remember him, but he would remember him. Monitoring him on the way back to the Sol System, she remembered all the good times they had shared together prior to turning herself off and doing more damage. In 2563, Emerysen shut herself down on Samuel's birthday and underwent seven years of reconstruction to extend her life and stop rampancy from taking over. She rejoined Samuel on his birthday, seven years later. Immediately, Samuel welcomed her back into his team and was glad to have her back. As the two gear up for more missions, they prepare for their tasks ahead and want to do the best. With everyone together and alive, Samuel knew that Emerysen was the last piece he needed. |} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:UNSC Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Beta Company